


Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Derek ships McShep, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Derek cumple 30 y Stiles lo ayuda a sentirse mejor.





	Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Thirty Ain't So Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343217) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Stiles recorrió la puerta principal de su casa, equilibrando una caja de panadería en una mano y un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto en la otra. Estaba feliz. Sí, era el cumpleaños de Derek, pero Stiles estaba vibrando en su piel con anticipación.

Tuvo la mejor noche planeada, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, iba a saludar a Derek con un beso. Entonces, iba a darle un masaje. Entonces, Stiles iba a darle la mejor mamada de su vida, porque le encantaba darlos y Derek amaba su boca de cualquier manera que pudiera conseguirla. Después de eso, llamaría para pedir comida para llevar en su lugar favorito tailandés, porque joder si alguno de ellos iba a sentir ganas de cocinar o ir a cualquier parte, y entonces tendrían pastel y Derek podría abrir regalos. O bien, regalo. Singular.

(Stiles consideraba la mamada como un regalo, pero no era realmente algo que pudiera envolver, a menos que pusiera un moño en su boca.) Podría todavía tener uno de los lápices de labios de Lydia guardado en algún lugar, eso en realidad podría ocurrir.)

Bailaba en la cocina, alegremente tarareando mientras dejaba la caja de la panadería y el presente. Sí, ni siquiera viajó ni nada. Este iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de todos los tiempos; Stiles se aseguraría de ello.

Por supuesto, eso fue cuando se dio la vuelta y notó que su salón estaba casi completamente oscuro, excepto por la lámpara de una mesa en la esquina. Stiles frunció el ceño; No había estado así cuando se había ido.

Entró en la sala de estar y encontró a Derek tendido en el sofá, con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

"-Derek, ¿estás bien?" Stiles se agachó en el suelo junto a él. "Vamos, tío, habla conmigo."

Derek gruñó y levantó la almohada una fracción de pulgada. "No."

Como si eso fuera a detener a Stiles. Además, Derek había respondido; Eso significaba que sólo necesitaba ser convencido para que realmente hablara. "Vamos, hombre, ¿qué pasa?"

Derek no respondió durante mucho tiempo. Después de tres años de citas en la cima de casi siete años de conocerse, Stiles sabía que era porque estaba tratando de reunir sus pensamientos.

"Me estoy escondiendo."

Hablado acerca de indicar lo obvio. "-Sí, lo sé, ¿de qué?"

"De los treinta."

Stiles pensó que había oído mal por causa de la almohada. La voz de Derek estaba un poco ahogada. "-¿Te estás escondiendo de los treinta?"

La almohada asintió.

"-¿Te estás escondiendo en el sofá porque es tu cumpleaños?" Stiles no pudo mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz.

"No todo el mundo se entusiasma por su cumpleaños," gruñó Derek.

Stiles se apartó del suelo para poder sentarse en el sofá junto a las piernas de Derek. "Lo siento, amigo, es sólo que... después de tu tío loco y de las realmente locas ex novias y de los kanimas y cazadores y de los zorros demonios malvados y más cazadores, estoy un poco sorprendido de que sea tu trigésimo cumpleaños lo que te hace esconderte en el sofá."

Derek finalmente apartó la almohada de su cabeza y se sentó, su cabello negro se desordeno en todos los sentidos y un adorablemente ceño fruncido gruñón en su rostro. Stiles sólo se las arregló para evitar chillar sobre lo lindo que era. Sólo.

"-Tengo treinta años" -dijo Derek de nuevo-, "y tú tienes veintitrés años."

Stiles esperó, pero cuando no parecía haber más explicación, él le preguntó: "-¿Y?"

"Y siempre estás cerca de personas que son más jóvenes y más inteligentes y menos rotas que yo".

Derek lo dijo tan suave y rápido que Stiles estaba seguro de que había oído mal. Pero no, Derek había dejado caer su mirada a sus manos, retorcidas en su regazo, y Stiles no tenía que ser un hombre lobo para saber la miseria que se le venía. Esa era sólo muchas clases de no, ¿de acuerdo?

Puso la pierna sobre la de Derek para que se posara sobre su regazo, y luego agarró la mano de Derek y la colocó sobre su corazón. "Sé que puedes oír mi latido del corazón, pero quiero que lo sientas también, ¿de acuerdo?"

Derek frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Stiles puso los dedos sobre los labios de Derek. "-Puedes hablar en un segundo... Primero, Derek, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco... Tienes tantos conocimientos escondidos en ese cerebro tuyo y tú solo lo azotas al azar como whoa. La única persona que sé que es más listo que tú es Lydia, y seamos honestos, ella es más lista que nosotros dos."

"En segundo lugar, sí, la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase y compañeros de trabajo están en sus veinte años, pero ¿sabes lo que no han hecho? No se han quedado entre yo y un monstruo serpiente paralizante gigante. No han luchado contra otro hombre lobo para mantenerme seguro." Dejó que su mano recorriera la mejilla desaliñada de Derek y frotó el pulgar con la barba. "Ellos no pasaron semanas tratando de ayudar me cuando yo estaba poseído TU... Siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito Y el infierno es que, no es solo por mí por quien lo haces, Te he visto Regresa por Scott, Lydia, Cora... "Stiles se apagó y sacudió la cabeza. "Eres una de las personas más valientes, generosas y decididas que conozco, y me encanta eso de ti.

"Y por último, tío, no eres el único en esta relación que está roto." Stiles tragó saliva. "Pero nosotros... estamos rotos de diferentes maneras, y nuestras piezas rotas encajan bastante bien, me haces querer ser una mejor persona, tú me entiendes. Ninguna de las cosas que amo de ti tiene que ver con Tu edad, aunque tengo que decir, estoy REALMENTE esperando a verte con cabellos grises, porque apuesto que va a ser más sexy que caliente. "

Derek bufó suavemente, el ceño fruncido en su rostro se desvaneció en algo afectuoso. "Eres ridículo."

Stiles se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó la de Derek. "Sí, lo soy, también yo, estoy enamorado como un estúpido enamorado de ti, Y como eso no ha cambiado en el pasado, seis o siete años, me siento muy seguro diciendo que no va a cambiar pronto. Y seguro que no por un cumpleaños."

Derek levantó la cabeza y deslizó la mano del pecho de Stiles hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia un beso. Stiles se fundió en él, deslizando sus manos por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Derek para jugar con su pelo. Era uno de esos besos que no conducían a nada, sólo un beso por besar, una manera de decir "te amo" y "eres perfecto para mí" y "gracias por todo".

"Así que", dijo Stiles unos minutos más tarde, una vez que se separaron a respirar, "supongo que debo mover el masaje y la mamada en el calendario de cumpleaños, porque parece que prefirieres coger y acurrucarnos en el sofá en este momento".

Derek levantó una ceja. "-¿Tienes un horario de cumpleaños?"

"Amigo, es tu cumpleaños, por supuesto que tenía un horario." Stiles se apresuró a alejarse del regazo de Derek. "Tú dijiste, y cito, "no fiestas o algo, Stiles, por favor", que interpreté como" vamos a quedarnos y mímame con todas mis cosas favoritas. "

Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se volvieron rosadas, al igual que sus mejillas, que le dijeron a Stiles que había interpretado esa petición correctamente. Le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo a Derek. "Ven a la cocina, puedes abrir tu regalo, puedo pedir la cena."

"¿Que me trajiste?" -preguntó Derek.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Derek siempre preguntaba, y Stiles nunca le decía. "Cuarenta pares de calcetines atléticos, desenvuélvelo y descúbrelo."

Derek hizo una mueca, pero siguió a Stiles a la cocina y recogió el papel de regalo del regalo hasta que Stiles terminó de hacer su pedido para la cena. Entonces procedió a rasgar el regalo y mirarlo fijamente con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

Stiles dio un paso tentativo. "-¿Derek?"

"-Me regalaste toda la serie de Stargate Atlantis" -dijo Derek, y su voz no le dio a Stiles una idea de cómo se sentía al respecto-.

"Bueno sí." Stiles se frotó una mano por la nuca. "Dijiste que era tu favorito."

"Laura y yo la vimos mientras todavía se publicaba", dijo Derek. "Cuando estábamos en Nueva York, ella se pasaba la mitad de los episodios gritando a Sheppard y McKay para que jodieran ya".

Stiles resopló. "Oh, como si no lo hicieras, he visto tu Tumblr, amigo. "McShep para siempre" es una etiqueta real allí."

Derek rio entre dientes. "-Sí, ella me arrastró dentro. No me arrepiento de nada."

"Sabes, nunca he visto un episodio." Stiles tocó la caja. "-¿Quieres poner el primer disco mientras esperamos la comida?"

Derek dio dos pasos alrededor de la mesa y tiró a Stiles en un abrazo de oso rompe huesos. Bueno, no era literalmente rompe huesos, porque Derek podía, de hecho, hacer eso al frágil sistema esquelético humano de Stiles, pero era largo y apretado y trajo un nudo a la garganta de Stiles, porque sabía lo que significaba.

Con los brazos atrapados a los costados, todo lo que Stiles podía hacer era acariciar torpemente el estómago de Derek con las puntas de sus dedos, hasta que Derek finalmente retrocedió y se secó los ojos. –"Sí, lo pondré, eso suena genial."

Stiles sonrió y enganchó los dedos en los cinturones de los vaqueros de Derek, tirando de él. "Así que, comida tailandesa y pastel de cumpleaños y Stargate Atlantis?"

El rostro de Derek se suavizó y se inclinó para picar a Stiles en los labios. "Perfecto."

***

(Diez minutos después, antes del primer episodio)

"Ahora, Derek, siento que debo advertirte, normalmente no me meto en todo el asunto de las parejas."

Derek se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Stiles. "Eso está bien, no es necesario, es un espectáculo realmente bueno, y te gusta la ciencia ficción, así que creo que lo disfrutarás".

Stiles se acurrucó junto a él. "Suena impresionante, sólo estoy diciendo, no esperes que salte en el carro de McShep contigo."

Derek besó su sien. "No, estoy feliz de que veas la serie conmigo, ahora calla, está empezando".

(Cuatro horas y cinco episodios más tarde...)

"MADRE DEL MALDITO DIOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO SOLAMENTE JODEN Y YA?"


End file.
